


Amusing?

by jacquelee



Series: Superheroland ABC's [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Just a little snapshot of the new recruits training in the Avengers facility.Set shortly after Age of Ultron.





	Amusing?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) ABC's for the prompt Amused.

Training with the Avengers was very different from what Wanda was used to. It had always been just Pietro and her and they had always pushed each other to be better, mainly driven by their hatred and need for revenge. Now, for the first time in her life, Pietro was no longer there to rely on, to measure herself with, to drive her on to do better. 

But also for the first time in her life, there seemed to be other people who genuinely wanted to teach her, to help her. People like Natasha, who instead of being angry when Wanda miscalculated her powers, just gave her a badly concealed amused grin and told her to be more careful next time before turning around and walking towards Steve who was standing at the far side of the room.

It was something that had caught her off guard and when she helped Vision up from where he had landed after she had flung him into the wall with far too much force, apologizing for doing so, he seemed to be preoccupied with being puzzled by Natasha's reaction too. 

"Maybe I am not good enough at reading human behaviour yet, but amusement does not seem like an appropriate reaction for this situation to me."

Wanda just shrugged. 

"I don't know. It's not like I'm an expert."

Nodding solemnly, as if still trying to figure out what was going on, Vision returned to his fighting stance and Wanda did the same. 

On the other side of the room, Natasha reached Steve and her barely contained laughter finally escaped. Steve frowned at her, but there was also an amused grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

"Did you see that? He looked like an oversized red bat, just sliding down the wall."

Steve frowned, clearing his throat, willing the laughter that was building inside of him away.

"Some professionalism, please."

Natasha straightened.

"Right. Professionalism. We're the teachers. No time to laugh about bats."

Giving him a wink and a sly grin over her shoulder, she returned to the group.

Steve sighed, but allowed himself a little chuckle. 

After all, it had looked pretty funny indeed, not that he would ever say that out loud, to anyone.


End file.
